Unexpected Action
by puteriemily
Summary: hye there.. this is my first fanfic. So, Buttercup had nothing to do and decided to go for a walk... on her way she found Butch. What happen next? If you wanna know, read it! ;


Hey! Like I said, this is my very first fan fiction! Firstly, I do not own the Powerpuff girls… I guess that's it!

Buttercup's POV

It was a beautiful night; I had nothing to do because I finished all my chores and homework. I had some free time and decided not to waste it on something lame and reckless. Finally I decided to just go for a walk- hey it's a pretty night, right? What else should I do? So, anyway, like I said, I went for a walk. Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench looking at the sky. I knew who it was so I walked away. I didn't want him to see me because I sure that he will ruin my free time. I mean, he PURPOSELY annoys me everyday in school. Worst of all, I had all classes with HIM! So, I continued walking and finally, I stopped and sat under a tree- which is FAR AWAY from HIM. I doubt that he will see me if I sit here.

The sky is full of stars… I wonder if I will see a shooting star tonight. If so, I do have a wish in mind that I really wanted. *smirks* Suddenly a felt a hand on my shoulder. Chills started running down my spine. It might be a bad guy! Or maybe a...gh...ghost? I felt hot breath on my neck. So I doubt that the 'thing' holding my shoulder is a ghost. That's a relief. "Boo.." that 'thing' whispered in my right ear. I turned slowly and my lime-green pair of eyes met with a pair of forest green ones.

"You, What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Why? Are you scared? Chickened out?" he said with a smug look.

I felt like punching his face… HARD but I stopped myself and keep my cool. "So, how did you get here without me noticing? Last time I saw you, you were like at least more than 10 feet away."

"None of your business. I have my own ways" he replied sitting next to me.

I decided not to care about him so I turned to look at the sky. Suddenly, a bright star caught my eye. It reminds me of a story if I'm not mistaken it is called 'Disney's Princess and the Frog" and there is this part where the firefly with the big butt referred the brightest star in the sky as his love, 'Evangeline'. "It's so pretty" I whispered really softly.

"What is?" Wait, was that loud? He can hear me? "Uhm... That star over there. It's the brightest in the sky. Isn't it pretty?" I said pointing to the star.

"Which star?" he looked at the sky. "That star." I said once again while pointing to that particular star. "Where?" he came closer to locate the star. "There. That one." I showed him again getting slightly annoyed. "Where?" he came closer to me. "That one over there!" he moved closer to me. So close that I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. "Which one?" he moved even closer. Whoa, back off dude. Too close. My cheeks started to feel warm. I'm starting to blush! "Oh god! IS IT REALLY HARD TO LOCATE THAT ONE PARTICULAR BRIGHTEST STAR? Once again, it's that one over there." I pointed to that star again.

He moved back and chuckled. "That star is not that pretty. In fact, there is a prettier one over there." he pointed his finger to the sky. "Oh, really? Which star?" I looked to where he was pointing but there was nothing there. "Is that the star?" I asked him while pointing to the star closest to where he was pointing. "No, not that one. That one over there!" he pointed to the same spot where he pointed just now. I was puzzled. There is absolutely nothing there! So, I end up pointing each and every star on the sky asking "that?" or maybe "that one?" but his answer was all the same which was "NO".

"BUTCH! I pointed every single star on the sky! WHICH ONE IS IT?" I was trying really, really hard to locate the star. I was looking away from him. Suddenly, I felt someone pulled my face and something crashed onto my lips. I was so shocked. He pulled away smirking and whispered to my ear, "This one." He stood up and walked away leaving me stoning. What was that for? I gently touched my lips. Finally, I walked back to my house thinking of what had happened. "Tomorrow's gonna be really awkward."

So... how was it? Do you like it? I know, it is kinda lame and cliché … but hey, I'm a beginner! Just review, ne? ^_^


End file.
